Stasis
by Brainbean
Summary: Archie has been critically injured and to ensure his recovery, he has been put in stasis and will only be woken once a month. time is running out to save him. does love hold the key? AxA with some JxT NxO
1. Chapter 1

**Stasis**

**I'm BAAAACK! So so sorry about the absence, I've been really busy but I will try to get all my stories finished hopefully by the end of the year! I now it's a long time but heres a little something to tide you over, I'm getting my groove back and thought a quick little piece would get me back into the writing craze!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything **

**Summary: Once a month Atlanta gets to see Archie but time is running out to save him. Will love hold the key?**

_Flashback:  
"I don't know what it is!" Cried Odie, cowering before the unknown monster  
"Can we stop it?" Theresa sounded terrified, and with good reason. The monster stood like a five story building. Its razor sharp fangs dripped glowing venom and its claws slashed onyx and poison. It growled threateningly.  
"We're going to try!" Jay brandished his sword "FOR ZEUS"  
His comrades echoed his cry and Jay, Theresa, Odie, Neil, Herry, Archie and Atlanta ran forward only to be swept aside by a monstrous tail. Around the cavern, the team was struggling to get up. Then a purple blur flashed past and a whip cracked in front of the beast.  
"Archie! No!" Jay cried  
Theresa screamed and a horrible silence filled the cave as the beast reared up. Tossing the warrior into the air, he sunk his toxic fangs into Archie's torso.  
_

_It was a solemn group that stood before Hera. Theresa was sobbing into Jay's shoulder. Neil had his arms around Odie and Herry clutched at his bag of chips. Only Atlanta was indifferent. She stood apart from the group, shock stopping her from feeling the full effects of her loss. Hera addressed them.  
"Archie is not dead yet." She said bluntly. "you have the Gods to thank for this, for our blessings of fortune have preserved him for this long but he is still critically ill"  
Suddenly Atlanta reacted. She ran from the room with a small cry. Jay stopped Theresa from following, instead Hera calmly left the room.  
"Archie's gone forever." Atlanta sobbed when Hera caught up  
"He is only wounded. He will heal"  
"How! How can he possibly heal from that?"  
"We are to put him in stasis. For it is vital that he does not move or in fact function whilst the restorative blessings and machines do their work"  
"Machines? What machines?" Atlanta choked  
"Hephaestus has created a machine that can heal any ailment but it takes a long time, that is why we have to use stasis because it speeds up the recovery time"  
"Stasis?" Atlanta cried "what does that even mean?"  
"we will put him to sleep. His body will shut down completely"  
"so you're going to kill him?"  
"No, stasis offers the function of being able to bring him back. And we will, once a month to check his progress until he is healed."  
Atlanta processed the information but it just didn't make sense.  
"Go to him" Hera said kindly "maybe he can make you understand better than I can"  
Atlanta walked past her and into the dimly lit room. Archie sat before her in a wheelchair and wrapped in a plush blue robe, he looked up sadly when she came in.  
"Hey Lannie" he said softly  
"Hey" Atlanta choked back a sob. She swallowed "what's going to happen to you? To the team?"  
_ To us_  
The unspoken words hung in the air between them and Archie motioned for Atlanta to come closer.  
"Everything will be fine" he promised, embracing her softly  
"how do you know?" Atlanta sobbed into his shoulder, not even embarrassed at the sudden display of emotion.  
And Archie explained.  
"Once a month," he finished "they will wake me and I can see everyone. I won't be abandoning the team or affecting the prophecy because I'll still be here. Sort of." He smiled and she tried to smile back. "Just stay safe ok? Do you promise?"  
Atlanta nodded stiffly and Archie kissed her lightly on the cheek. His lips were cold as ice but the gesture warmed her. Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the team entered to say goodbye.  
_


	2. JanuaryMarch

**Stasis**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTT **

**January**  
There is a knock on my door and I open it to reveal Hera, queen of the Gods.  
"Hi" I say, uncreatively. She smiles  
"it is time." And she leaves.  
My breath catches in my throat and I look at my calendar. The date is circled in red though secretly I am more scared then excited. I leave my room and walk towards the infirmary. What am I supposed to say? Hey how's it going? Been up to much? No of course not BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN DEAD!  
I tried in vain to stop thinking about Archie in that condition but it was all I could think of. I'd remember him how he was and then _snap_ an image appeared of him motionless, white, gone.  
I shivered in the winter morning and scolded myself for my emotions. Archie was my best friend.  
_But he could have been so much more_  
That nagging voice in the back of my mind suddenly ignited all of the feelings I had repressed for thirty one days. His hair, his eyes, his smile. This was the boy I loved and even though nobody knew, I couldn't, wouldn't, let something so stupid as doubt get in the way of that.  
I reached the infirmary and stood before the door breathing slowly. Bracing myself I put my hand on the knob and walked in.

Archie had his back to me, he was standing by the window in his old hoodie and some track pants. He turned when I closed the door and his grin dazzeled me.  
"you look great" I said with genuine surprise  
I instantly felt horrible that I had expected otherwise and when Archie pulled me into a hug I relaxed into his embrace with a sigh of relief. He was exactly the same.  
"so have you missed me?" he asked  
"you have no idea!" I replied with a smile.  
we talked away the morning, just like old times though I couldn't help but noticed he avoided talking about himself.  
"truthfully Archie, how are you?" I said finally and he took a shaking breath but before he could answer, the door opened and the rest of the team piled in. I tried to supress my regret at being pushed to the back of the room and I saw Archie sneaking glances at me. I caught his eye and a flash of understanding passed between us. We just wanted to be alone and after a while we were. I suggested we go outside and Archie agreed.  
Hidden by the trees in the park, he took my hand.  
"I'm terrified Lannie." He confessed quietly "its only been thirty one days and I feel like everything has changed so much"  
"Nothing has changed, no one has changed" I reassured him but he still looked troubled  
"You don't understand. When I'm… asleep I know nothing, I don't even dream and now my mind is filled with so much! It hurts but its amazing. I- I don't want to go back to the silence"  
My eyes filled with tears and I could bearly bring my self to say what had to be said  
"you have to go back. For you, for the team. You have to get better. Because I don't know what to do without you. I might have to name Neil my best friend"  
Archie laughed and suddenly it was like nothing was wrong. Everything was back to normal.

**February**  
I got up early, not wanting to miss a second of the day. and when I reached Archie's room I was not even surprised to see he wasn't up yet.  
Typical Archie! I thought with a smile, always late or sleeping in!  
"oh!" a startled voice behind me broke me from my reverie. Hera and Hephaestus had arrived.  
"Atlanta?" Hera said "I wasn't expecting you so early."  
"I couldn't sleep." I answered truthfully. I had been staring at the picture of Archie on my bedside table and rehearsing all of the stories I would tell him. I was determined to make today last forever.  
"well Archie won't be ready for about half an hour-" Heph began  
"I want to watch" I interrupted "please"  
I saw them hesitate but at last they let me into the room and I admit my first thought was to run out screaming again at the site of Archie hooked up to all those tubes. I softened when I looked at his face though. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. His lashes flickered as Heph pressed various buttons and his eyes slowly opened and struggled to focus. I saw blind panic cross his face and he struggled against his bonds silently screaming in terror. Hera and Heph rushed to restrain him but that only made him struggle more.  
"Arch?" I said softly, stepping forward "Arch, its me"  
his head snapped around and I jumped as his eyes focussed on me.  
_He doesn't recognise me  
_My eyes welled up and I slowly put my hand on his. He flinched but he stopped struggling  
"Archie" I said again "it's me, its Atlanta. It's ok, you're safe"  
Recognition flooded his features and he started to cry. Hera and Heph had tactufully left and I smiled down at my best friend.  
"shhh." I soothed "I'm here, I won't leave you"  
"Lannie" he choked "Atlanta, I'm so sorry"  
"For what?" I stroked his hair  
"for everything, for being stupid and reckless"  
"we all would have done the same" I reasoned "you just beat us to it"  
He laughed and tried to get up, I helped him, trying not to notice how fast my heart was beating.  
He pulled me into a hug and I was lost. We stood there in silence for I don't know how long. And it was only when Theresa entered that we broke apart.  
"I should probably get cleaned up before everyone else gets here" Archie muttered and Theresa sat beside me on the bed while we waited.  
"what am I getting myself into?" I said to mostly myself  
"you love him don't you?" Theresa softly voiced what I had been denying  
"he is everything to me"  
"so tell him"  
"I can't. it just makes this whole situation more unbearable"

**March**  
Archie was awake when I arrived. I noted this with some surprise and disappointment. I wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke but he said he did not want a repeat of last time.  
"you shouldn't have to go through that" he said.  
I was silent for such a long time that he put his hand on mine and looked at me with worry.  
"what's wrong?"  
"Odie and Neil are dating." I said "And Jay finally kissed Theresa"  
"Oh" He smiled "That's great! Isn't it?"  
"I guess" I mumbled  
"But?" Archie prompted  
"But it's so hard watching everyone else so happy when you're stuck down here all alone!" the words burst from my mouth and Archie laughed.  
"I don't feel emotion anymore remember? But maybe its so hard because you're missing out?"  
"Wha-?" my thoughts were interrupted when he kissed me. It was soft and gentle but I felt as if I was suddenly completed. I smiled and kissed him back but all of a sudden he broke away with a cry of pain. All the colour had drained from his face and he clutched his side. His eyes were suddenly acid green and he started to shake uncontrollably.  
I screamed for help and an army of Gods and heroes descended on the room. Hephaestus quickly hooked up Archie to a small machine and he stabilised. His eyes slowly turned back to their normal colour.  
"what happened" both Archie and I spoke in unison, our voices quavering. I hadn't realised I'd been crying and he reached for my hand. Hera noticed this and pursed her lips.  
"Archie must not over exert himself. Any sudden changes in pulse can trigger an attack such as the one we just witnessed. _Anything-_" she looked at us "that can cause this must be avoided because it can not only cause a relapse and set back any progress but can also lead to permanent damage or even death."  
"_WHAT?" _Archie sounded furious "you lock me away and tell me its for my benefit, you wake me up to let me interact with people but forget to tell me to not be happy because it could kill me"  
"Archie" I warned  
"No!" He looked at me "it is torture, one day out of every month to see the people who mean so much to me. Its all I have. I was so angry when I got here and now I have you- and the team- I wouldn't go back for anything." He looked pleadingly at Hephaestus "please. Isn't there something you can do to control this?"  
Heph scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well," he said "I'll try."  
The day turned to evening and it came time so say goodbye. Archie hugged Jay, Theresa, Odie, Neil and Herry in turn and they filed out.  
"see you later yeah?" he held out his arms and I walked into them  
"always" I kissed him softly and Hera came in to take him away.

**OK, what do you think so far?! It is SO mushy but I just wanted to write something cute and simple. Read and review please, new chapter coming soon! **


	3. AprilJune

**Stasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COTT **

**April**  
I leap out bed with a yelp of surprise.  
"Archie?" he lifted his head and smiled  
"I like watching you sleep, you look so peaceful and beautiful"  
I throw my pillow at him but grin and skip over to kiss him. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. Heph had fitted Archie with a device that controlled his heartbeat to a certain extent but he was still restricted. Archie smiled into the kiss.  
"I love you" he said softly  
"I love you too."  
The morning passed quietly. We watched a movie with the gang, it was just like old times but by midday Archie was looking pale.  
"Are you ok?" I asked him  
"Sure," he replied "why wouldn't I be?"  
Theresa pulled me aside, "you keep forgetting he's sick" she said "have you noticed how frail he is?"  
In truth I hadn't. I'd been so wrapped up in my own emotions that I'd forgotten about Archie's predicament. He must have noticed when I distanced myself from him that afternoon because he pulled me aside, completely serious.  
"Look." He said "I'm not an invalid, I'm still exactly the same, my situation has changed is all. Stop worrying about me, let me worry about myself, you have more important things to focus on"  
"I wrote you a song" I interrupt, not wanting to continue the conversation.  
"What?" Archie frowned "is that my guitar?"  
I nod and pick up the acoustic from where it was leaning against the bed  
"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it. I just wanted something of yours around"  
Archie nodded slowly and I struggled through a chord sequence. He smiled and motioned for the guitar.  
"That was great" he said "now let me play something I wrote for you ages ago"  
He played a beautiful tune and I was dumbstruck  
"How did you remember that?" I said, genuinely confused.  
"You keep forgetting that one month for you is one day for me..."  
Way to kill the mood…

**May  
**Archie sits on the park bench. I stand beside him holding my skateboard.  
"You should try" I said "Hera said you were much better."  
"I don't know" He replied slowly "my legs are weaker than they used to be"  
"you just don't want to fail" I tease and he takes the bait like I knew he would. He grabs the skateboard and pushes off, wobbling a bit. I laugh and he glares at me, wobbles some more and promptly falls to the ground. I can't help it, I lose it. My laughter brings tears to my eyes but I sober up the minute I realise I'm laughing alone.  
Archie is some way off, walking back to the brownstone. I chase after him.  
"What's the matter?" I say when I catch up. He doesn't answer straight away and I notice that he is clutching his arm.  
"I have to talk to Hera" he says finally and I pry his fingers away to reveal a monstrous bruise.  
"But it was just a little fall" I choke, ashamed of myself all of a sudden  
"The infection has affected me in more ways than we realised" Archie says tersely and I snap.  
"look, lighten up ok? We were having fun…"  
"just like we used to" Archie finishes sadly and I can't look him in the eyes.  
We get back home and Archie walks upstairs to his old room.  
"Hey" Theresa calls from the hall "you want to get a pizza and watch a movie?"  
Archie ignores her and I shrug and follow him upstairs but I am overtaken by Jay and the boys.  
"let us talk to him" the leader puts his hand on my arm and I nod and back down, returning to Theresa who smiles sadly at me.  
An eternity has passed before Odie, Herry, Neil and Jay emerge.  
"He's going to be fine" Jay said as he sat down "Hera said the injury isn't serious but it will take a while to heal in his current condition."  
I nod, feeling immensely guilty. I put him in danger and hindered his progress. Maybe I should stay away from him for a while.

**June**  
I really don't know if I can face Archie. This past month I've been going through our old photos and remembering. Then I picture him now and the illusion is shattered. He's living a half life. I don't know if I can deal with that. I kiss his cheek when I enter the room and he smiles as if nothing is wrong.  
I tell him about school. There's a new boy in school. He's on the football team. He asked me out.  
Archie processes the information and I touch his hand to comfort him deciding not to tell him that I was seriously considering saying yes. It would break his spirit even more and I remember how much we fought to be together, every battle with Cronus, every fight and misunderstanding. Am I really going to throw that all away because of a silly little situation. There is a nagging voice in the back of my head fighting with my conscious and I don't know what to do.  
"I love you" Archie kisses me goodbye  
"I love you too" I say, knowing that I mean it but doubting whether it's really true.

**What do you think? I feel so horrible doing this to my favourite couple but I do love a bit of drama! Reviews and criticism wanted!**


	4. JulySeptember

**Stasis**

**Thank you so so much for all the support and reviews for this story! I'm actually having a lot of fun writing it and I'm glad you are enjoying it!  
disclaimer: I don't own COTT**

**July  
**I've sworn everyone to secrecy. I've been on a few dates with Adam and it would kill Archie if he found out. Adam is great, he's funny, smart, athletic. _Like Archie_ my inner voice tells me but I ignore her by telling myself that Adam is whole and Archie isn't. I didn't go to see Archie until late afternoon. I don't even know why I was so hesitant and when I got to his room he was sitting on the bed waiting.  
"Hi" I said "How are you?"  
"fine." He replied "you?"  
I tried to smile but all of a sudden it hit me. All this distance, space, we were growing apart. Something had changed in the last few months and all of a sudden I didn't know if it could be fixed. Archie and I sat in his old bedroom, the silence was awkward but not as awkward as the voice that rang through the hall  
"Lannie?" It was Adam. I tried not to react but Archie stiffened. Lannie had always been his private nickname for me so to hear someone- a boy- say it, well I'm sure it bruised his ego. I prepared for an outburst but he sighed rubbed his eyes, suddenly looking tired.  
"who's that?" he said quietly.  
"just a friend from school" I reply too quickly.  
"well," He nods slowly "you shouldn't keep him waiting."  
I feel terrible and I give Archie a pleading look but he has closed his eyes. I pretend not to notice the tear trickling down his cheek as I exit the room. Or the fact that he is clutching a picture of us that I had never seen before.  
I greet Adam half-heartedly and flinch when he kisses me. I have never had this much trouble with emotion before and it was troubling me. I wanted to do what was right but what was right for me and what was right for Archie were two separate things entirely.  
Adam takes me out to dinner and I guess he noticed that I was distant.  
"Lannie?" he says and I flinch again.  
"please," I whisper "don't call me that."  
he frowns and takes a bite of his pizza. Vegetarian. Archie would have shared my Hawaiian. Adam gives me the last piece of garlic bread. Archie would have fought me for it then complain when I got the bigger half.  
"I'm so sorry" I say "but I just cant do this right now"  
I run out of the restaurant in tears.

**August  
**Archie is distant. He is on the other side of the room, sharing a joke with Jay. He catches my eye and looks away quickly. Neil puts a hand on my arm and smiles sadly.  
"you can fix this" He says quietly  
"I so badly want to believe you" I say  
"what we need is a party!" Neil suddenly gets excited "once Archie see's how gorgeous you look, he's sure to want you again!"  
"Thanks Neil" I grumble "way to make me feel better"  
"come on!" he says "let's go shopping!"  
Neil drags me to the mall, leaving Odie in charge of party preparation. I was dreading a long shopping trip but Neil was efficient given the time we had, or didn't have. He picked me out a midnight blue dress that was just above my knees. It was beautiful but I was unsure about the heels he chose for me and in the end he settled for letting me have gold sneakers.  
The party set up was amazing. Odie had covered the brownstone in streamers and balloons. Our favourite bands blasted through the sound system and the food was great. I grabbed two glasses of punch and went to sit down next to Archie.  
"you look wonderful" I say motioning to his black jeans and grey shirt.  
"thanks" he takes the punch I offer him and stands up. I stare open mouthed as he walks away. Then he calls back to me.  
"You look beautiful."  
**  
September  
**Things are ok. Well, better than they have been lately. I took Archie a hamburger and we played video games all morning but as soon as we started talking, things got tense. We never had to make an effort at conversation before but now we had nothing to talk about. Our lives were proceeding at different rates and what began with fractures had turned into gaping cracks.  
"I'm going to Skatefest tomorrow" I said without thinking.  
"Oh" Archie looked at his hands as I processed my words. Skatefest was a skateboarding carnival we went to every year. Together.  
"your favourite band is in town" I say quickly and Archie perks up  
"when? Today?"  
_Crap "_Tomorrow"  
"oh."  
"I heard Alex and Rusty broke up"  
"who?"  
things were going from bad to worse and in the end we sat in a cold silence until Hera came to take Archie away.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, I just wanted to keep things straight to the point. Reviews loved!**


	5. octoberdecember

**Stasis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COTT **

**October  
**I tried to go early to see Arch but I couldn't move my limbs. I was weighed down, my heart was like lead. I couldn't face him anymore. I wanted everything to be back to normal, I never wanted to see him like this. I couldn't anymore.  
When I entered the room, he was stony faced and pale.  
"you know how much I love you?" he said when I closed the door. "I always loved you more than anything."  
"I know" I reply, my voice quavering "and I love you"  
"do you? Do you still feel the same as you did last year? Before all of this"  
"Don't do this to me" I pleaded, suddenly realising what he was saying. Suddenly realising that though I'd been thinking it, I didn't want to hear it. But he shook his head  
"I am not getting better. Face it. I can't tie you down to this half-life, time doesn't pass for me the same anymore and it's not fair. On either of us. You're better off without me."  
"No" I protested "No. I am nothing without you, don't do this now."  
but he softy pushed me backwards.  
"if you truly love something" he said "you have to let it go"  
"and if it was meant to be, it will come back you you" I screamed at him "you came back you me. You can't do this to me! Don't leave me again." I collapsed and started to cry but the door closed and he was gone. I vaugly felt hands around me and I am carried to my room but I am numb to everything.  
I was wrong. I realised with a start that I was angry at Archie for being sick and feeling sorry for myself when I should have cherished the moments we had together and made an effort. It was my fault and I had to make it right.  
I ran to the infirmary but the lights were off and the doors were locked.  
"Archie?" I called out even though I knew he wouldn't hear me "I was being selfish. I was wrong. Forgive me?"

**November  
**I am fighting against myself. I need to see Archie but I know he doesn't want to see me. I pace his old room all morning and with a cry of frustration, slam my fist into the wall. Archie's shelf collapses and I bend down to retrieve the odds and ends. A baseball escapes my grasp and rolls under the bed and as I reach under to get it, my hand brushes up against a box. I pull it out. It was a simple mahogany box with a plain brass handle. Without really meaning to, I open it. Inside are books of poems, Archie's poems that he has been writing all his life. I had a quick peak inside but didn't read too much, it felt like a diary and I respected Archie's privacy. Then I notice another book. It is a photo album. Inside is filled with photos of the whole team, frozen in time, laughing, happy I turn the page and realise I am looking at the two of us, we are smiling at each other, unaware of the camera. Archie, I notice, has a look of utter devotion and love on his face. I smile, typical Archie. My gaze wanders over to myself and with a start I realise I mirror his look, that love, that infatuation, as if I wanted to be frozen looking into his eyes forever.  
And I did.

**December**  
I get up early and run to the infirmary, not even bothering with shoes or a jacket despite the chill in the air. I reach the door but it opens before I can touch it. Hera and Athena emerge. I crane my neck, trying to see into the room but they block my view.  
"wha-?" I begin. I step forward but the push me back, I can't help but wilt under their Godly glares  
"Archie does not want to see you today" Hera says, locking the door and leaving. I turn to Athena, open mouthed and confused.  
"Something has happened" She says "and it would be wise for you to stay away"  
"Stay away?" I repeat it slowly "but-"  
"don't fight us on this Atlanta" Athena sounds tired "just go"  
I can't help it. Tears well up in my eyes but anger floods my body and I shove past the goddess and look through the glass in the door.  
Archie is there on the bed, I gasp, he is as white as the sheets. And he isn't moving.  
I cover my mouth with my hands and back away, shaking my head in horror. Athena puts her hand on my shoulder but I can't look at her. all of a sudden I lose control. I lunge at the door and fire my wrist crossbow at the door, thankful that I didn't take it off last night. The door burst open and I rush to Archie's side, sobbing.  
"theres nothing you can do" Athena says beside me  
"GO AWAY" I scream "just go."  
and then there is silence. And its just me and Archie. Just like old times. Yet completely different.  
"I'm so so sorry" I sob into his cold shoulder "you needed me and I wasn't there, I let you down"  
I kissed his cheeks, his lips, my tears streaming onto his lifeless face. Then I get angry. I punch his chest furious at him for leaving me, furious at myself. I punch him again and turn to the window, tears clouding my vision.  
"If you truly love something" I gasp "you let it go. And if it was meant to be…"  
"…it will come back to you" I turn around and Archie is there. My Archie… sitting up and smiling at me, without a care in the world.  
_My Archie_ I think  
"My Lannie" he says.

**THE END**

**Well, there you have it! What did you think? Reviews and criticism loved!**


End file.
